


Impossible Choice

by bobasheebaby



Category: Choices the Royal Romance, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: What if Anton forced Liam to choose who lived and who died? Who would he choose? His best friend or the woman who claimed and broke his heart? (Someone will die, don't read if you can't handle it. I'm so sorry!)





	Impossible Choice

It was like something out of a nightmare, he hadn’t thought it could get any worse than watching the women he loved marry his best friend—he had been mistaken. Just like he was sure she had loved him, that she was fighting to be with him, he was sorely mistaken. Nothing would ever go his way, not when it came to her, to them.  
His heart had broken the day she told him she fell in love with someone else—that she fell in love with Drake. He had swallowed his pain like he had been taught, been raised. He didn’t show how much it broke him, even when she announced she was marrying him—marrying Drake. He wore a pasted on smile during the Unity Tour, forced himself not to show how much his heart was breaking, how much he still loved her. It nearly broke him all over again when he was asked to stand beside Drake as his best friend married the woman he loved, but how could he say no?  
So once again he stood strong, did his duty, stood by the side of his best friend as he married the woman who stole both of their hearts. He had to pretend it didn’t kill him inside to watch her vow to be Drake’s wife. Had to share a toast at their reception pretending it wasn’t killing him inside to see her with someone else. When they both disappeared he was sure they were just sneaking away for some alone time, until Bastien informed him of the call.  
The call, Anton, he had them both, he wanted to meet—Liam assumed he wanted to make a deal, a trade, their lives for the crown, the country. He should have known by now that nothing went the way he way he expected. He should have known that Anton had something more up his sleeve, another threat.  
Liam found himself standing before Anton, Riley and Drake restrained by two of Anton’s men between them.  
“Pick, who lives and who dies.” Anton stated, a sickening grin on his face.  
“I—I can’t choose.” Liam stuttered, panicked, looking between the woman who held his heart and his best friend. His stomach did a nervous flip, he couldn’t possibly choose. How could he ever choose?  
“Choose or I’ll kill them both.” Anton countered, pointing his gun between Riley and Drake.  
Liam felt like he was going to physically be sick, this had to be some kind of cruel joke. How could he choose between the only woman he would ever love and the friend who always stood by his side? Either choice would leave him broken—either way he’d lose his best friend. There was no good option, this was the worst thing that Anton could ask of him.  
“I’ll abdicate, that’s what you want, right?” Liam bargained, grasping at any option to keep from choosing. He’d gladly give him the crown, his country to save them both.  
Anton laughed harshly, the humorless sound sending shivers down Liam’s spine, “it was—well still is, but first I want to break you, show your country what a weak king you are.” He replied, his voice cold and hard, dripping with disdain.  
Liam stared at Anton shock and disbelief etched on his face. He glanced at the two people he cared the most about in the world, the two people he was forced to choose between. Drake looked pissed as he struggled to get free from the man restraining him. Riley, beautiful Riley, tears marring her once perfectly done makeup. Her face etched with fear, her brown doe eyes silently pleading with him to do something, anything to save them both.  
He wanted to save them both, he needed a way out of choosing, he couldn’t be responsible for one of them dying, it would break him to know he was the reason either of them was dead.  
“Tick tock, Your Majesty.” Anton stated, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
Liam looked between them, stunned, glued in place unmoving, unable to speak, or think. This would be the toughest thing he’d ever have to do.  
Anton raised his gun, leveling it Riley’s chest, “Riley!” Drake screamed fighting harder to break free from the arms restraining him.  
Liam’s eyes widened in fear, he couldn’t let her die, he couldn’t lose her like that, he’d never survive. “Drake, kill—kill Drake!” He shouted, his voice breaking.  
Drake’s head snapped to look at Liam at his words, Riley broke into a sob.  
Anton re-aimed his gun, now training it on Drake’s chest, he squeezed the trigger. The sound of the gun firing echoing through the space, Liam’s ears ringing as he stood rooted to the ground, his eyes trained on the bullet flying through the air aimed at his best friends heart.  
“Nooooooo!” Riley screamed, trying to break free from her captors hold on her.  
The bullet pierced through Drake’s chest, lodging itself in his heart. Drake slumped forward, the man let him go, his limp body falling to the floor. Riley broke free from her captors arms, sinking to ground by his side, she clutched at him as she sobbed into his still form.  
Liam sank to his knees stunned, unable to move, his body paralyzed with guilt and grief as hot tears stung at his eyes.  
Riley let out an ear-piercing scream, her heart was shattered into pieces scattered on the ground beside her husband. She was a widow, the same day she was married, how did she even get here? How was she supposed to move on without him? Today was meant to be the beginning of the rest of her life and instead it was the end. She didn’t want to go on, how could she without him? What had she done to get her here, to deserve this? Was this god’s idea of a cruel joke, give her the love of her life just to have him taken away before their life could even start. She couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, she could only cling to her husband’s body and cry. What was supposed to be the best day of her life was now the worst. Now she had to learn to move on, alone. 


End file.
